


Baseball dreams and 1 a.m. schemes

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Category: The United States Government - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mrs Biden is a lovely woman, Pre established relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Biden, back in the late 50's. He was an average, wholesome teenager... with one secret he would like to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball dreams and 1 a.m. schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a certain tumblr text post I'll link at the bottom. This is a work of fiction and is written by someone who has never lived in the United Stated of America, so pardon me for any inaccuracies.

Aaron was rather ordinary. He was just like any other boy at his school, he didn't skip a lot of classes, he did his homework regularly. If he worked hard enough, and if his father got the promotion at work he'd been waiting for, he might even be able to go to college. All in all, not a very special or interesting person.

There was one thing Aaron had, though, and he knew if anyone found out his ordinary life would immediately become extra ordinary. And not in a good way. In a very, very bad way.

Aaron Spencer was in a relationship with a boy. Joe, from his class, to be exact. He wasn't quite sure when it started, they were friends before, but at one point the boundaries between "friends" and "lovers" were blurred. He'd lost control, and he didn't want it back.  

 

Joe would pick him up in his pick-up truck every Saturday night at 1 a.m., and Aaron would sneak out of the house without telling his parents. This was his secret.

They would make love under the stars, and afterwards Joe would tell Aaron about his dreams of being a baseball player. And Aaron, well, he'd listen. 

One night, in early September when it was still warm and the stars shone bright in the sky, Joe asked Aaron what he wanted. "What I want?" Aaron asked. "I don't know. I mean, it's dumb."

"You know you can tell me," Joe said, rolling over and looking Aaron in the eyes. "I won't laugh."

"I want to be president," Aaron said. "I want to be president, and maybe one day our love can be legal."

Joe said nothing, but his eyes spoke a thousand words. He kissed Aaron, rolling on top of him. Aaron kissed him back, their breathing becoming harsher as they became more passionately entangled.

In school, with his family, during baseball practice and with his friends he was always so rough, acting like a man, but in their little bubble, the world that was only theirs, Aaron could see the true Joe. Every touch of his was gentle, as if he feared Aaron would break under his calloused hands.

Aaron wanted to stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> text post found here: http://linbeifong120.tumblr.com/post/106488842134/young-joe-biden-looks-so-wholesome-i-would-be-his


End file.
